


Minho's Worst Day Ever

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, First Meetings, M/M, Minho and Thomas are strangers, Tons of profanities, Verbal Fights, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rounded around the corner of the school’s corridor in haste, slamming into another person who was running as well, both of them recoiled and fell back onto the floor.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, man!” the guy snarled.</p><p>“I could say the same to you!” Minho retorted back.</p><p>or</p><p>Minho having a very bad day, until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho's Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot this time, enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story.

Minho was having a bad day.

The young Asian spilled his coffee on himself this morning while he was wearing his favorite shirt, forcing him to change before going to school. Then he found that one of the tires of his bicycle was flat. He cursed as he ran towards his school, knowing that he will be late.

He rounded around the corner of the school’s corridor in haste, slamming into another person who was running as well, both of them recoiled and fell back onto the floor. He groaned in pain on the floor, opening an eye to see the other person, who was actually quite cute except for the scowl he wore directed at Minho.

Shaggy brown hair, doe brown eyes, plump lips, fit body. _Cute._

“Watch where you’re going, man!” the guy snarled.

“I could say the same to you!” Minho retorted back.

“Whatever!” he stood up and ran towards where Minho came from.

“Shit! I’m so gonna be late.” Minho muttered under his breath as he too ran to his class.

Mr. Janson scolded Minho for five full minutes after he stepped into his class, head bowed down in shame.

* * *

He stabbed the ham inside the lunchbox he had to buy because he found out he forgot to grab the lunch pack from home. He stabbed it again, and again.

“Hey, mate, stop the food abuse,” Newt spoke out next to him on the bench while they’re in the cafeteria. It was lunch break.

“Shut up, Isaac,” he stabbed the meat again.

“What got ya’ so pissy today?” Newt asked.

He thought back to that guy who didn’t even apologize for slamming into him, admittedly he was at fault too, still… _Stab!_

“Oi! That meat got nothing on ya’! Stop it!”

Minho sighed as he put down the fork, “Just having a bad day, man,” then he continued muttering under his breath, “who did that fuckface think he is…”

He picked up the fork again and stabbed the ham harshly before shoving it into his mouth as he continued to mumble profanities.

Newt gazed at him, puzzled. “Whatever, mate…”

* * *

Minho walked into the library during his free period, wanting to finish up his assignment with the free time.

He swept his eyes across the library looking for a seat. The first table had a bunch of girls gossiping, those girls would undoubtedly check him out. Nope. The second table seemed to have a nerd party there discussing some shits Minho didn’t care about, they would distract him. Nope. The third table was broken by an incident few days ago, so that’s a no too. The last table was left. He eyed at the only occupant at that table. _Of course_ it would be have to be that fuckface he _acquainted_ earlier sitting there alone, who seemed to be deep into reading a book. Cute, yes, but doesn’t change the fact that he was a dickhead. He sighed as he went to that table. Fuckface or not, he had a deadline.

He pulled the chair as he sat down one o’clock from the fuckface. Instinctively the guy raised his head up to look at the new-comer, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Minho. “You!” he seethed.

“Yes, me, now shut up, I have an assignment to rush,” Minho glared back. The guy snorted before he was back to reading his book.

Minho opened his own book, muttering quietly, “Fuckface…”

The other guy snapped his head up, “What’d you called me?!” he shrieked.

“Shhhh!!” the librarian shushed.

“I called you a fuckface, problem?” Minho challenged him back.

“You, asshole!” he glared dagger at Minho.

“Shhhh!!”

“Who you calling an asshole?” Minho raised his voice.

“I’m calling you an asshole, asshole!”

“Why, you little brat!”

“That’s it! Out! Both of you!” the librarian screamed at them.

Minho was kicked out of the library with the fuckface.

“Well done!” sarcasm dripped from the other guy’s mouth, “you got us kicked out!”

“Oh, shut up!” Minho glared at him, “ _You_ got us kicked out!”

“No! You!”

“Not me! You!”

It was quite a weird sight to see two young adults arguing like kids outside of the library out in the open.

“Arghh!” Minho groaned, “stop ruining my day!”

“Me? You are ruining _my_ day!” the other guy jabbed his finger accusingly at Minho.

 _That’s it!_ Minho thought, he lunged at the other guy, pushing him down on the floor and pinning him on the floor. Normally Minho would be very eager to have a cute guy under him like this, but this wasn’t a normal case.

“Not so tough now huh, tough guy?” Minho held both of the other guy's wrists above his head.

“What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!” he thrashed against Minho, his face started to flush red in anger.

“No,” Minho grinned triumphantly down the struggling guy under him, blocking out images of other scenarios of having a cute guy thrashing under him because of other “reasons”, “now… apologize.”

“You wish! I ain’t apologizing shit to you!” the brown-haired one retorted, while continuing to struggle under Minho’s tight grip.

The vein in Minho’s forehead throbbed as annoyance burned in the pit of his stomach, once again he started another verbal war.

“You’re just a little shit who needs to be punched in face!” Minho shouted.

“Says the fucking asshole who is all muscle and no brain!”

“You are really asking for it, huh?!”

“What if I am!”

“Just because you’re cute, doesn’t mean you can be a fuckface!”

“Just because you’re hot, doesn’t mean you can be an asshole!”

“What?”

“What?”

They both stared at each other in shock as the struggling stopped abruptly.

“You think I’m hot?” “You think I’m cute?” they both asked in sync.

Awkward silence filled the air.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Minho thought as the guy under him had his face starting to burn red once more, and it wasn’t from anger. He pushed against Minho lightly, and Minho willingly let him go as they both sat up facing each other on the corridor floor.

“Uhm…” the guy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, seemingly a lot calmer, “sorry for knocking into you just now…”

“It’s fine!” Minho replied a bit too loudly, “it was my fault too for running in the corridor…”

“So…”

“Emm…”

Minho coughed, “My name's Minho,” he extended a hand towards the other guy.

“Thomas.”

Minho shook hands with Thomas.

“Sorry for calling you a fuckface, Thomas…”

“Sorry for calling you an asshole, Minho…”

They stared at each other. Then both of them erupted into laughter as they clenched their own stomach.

Minho wiped a tear of laughter from his eye as he grinned at Thomas, who grinned back at him.

“So, Thomas, wanna grab a coffee together?”

“Sure!” Minho helped Thomas to stand up and gathered their stuffs littered all over the ground. They chatted nonsense while they walked towards the cafeteria as if they didn’t shoved insults into each other’s throat couple minutes ago.

Minho’s day wasn’t that bad.


End file.
